This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for dispensing a plurality of balls; such as, golf, tennis, racquet balls or the like, which can be readily installed proximate a playing field or court. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing apparatus and method for storing a plurality of balls which when desired can be dispensed from a storage compartment housing for storing said plurality of balls. The ball dispensing apparatus and method of the present invention is suitable for being operably coupled to a conventional coin box dispenser in order to permit the plurality of balls to be dispensed and made available to a player or user when desired.
At present, many playing fields are void of means for providing immediate access to the balls. In the game of golf, for example, players often practice in golf driving ranges wherein a plurality of golf balls are required to take full advantage of the benefits of the driving ranges. In most instances, shops are set up near the driving ranges or playing fields wherein a shop attendent provides the players with the required balls. In such a set up, it is obvious that the time and cost expended in providing the manpower to provide the players with access to the game balls are significant and an inefficient use of manpower.
Golf ball dispensing apparatuses which are presently available tend to be heavy and electrically-operated thereby ineffective in terms of having them transported in different locations of the playing fields or courts. Also, other golf dispensing devices tend to tangle the balls therein thereby significantly affecting the effectivity of such devices.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for a ball dispensing apparatus and method suitable for overcoming the above-discussed problems of the presently available devices. Moreover, the ball dispensing apparatus should be lightweight and not requiring electrical power in order for it to be made easily installed anywhere in the playing field or court. Due to the need in locating the golf ball dispensing apparatuses outdoors, it is also essential that it be non-corrosive. Further, it is essential that the ball dispensing apparatus be constructed in a manner as to allow rapid unloading to provide maximum service to players' immediate needs.